dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Watagash
|Race = Parasitic alien |Gender = |Date of birth = |Date of death = |FamConnect = Unnamed Robber (temporary host/fusee) Barry Kahn (temporary host/fusee) }} is a dangerous parasitic criminal who appears as an antagonist in Dragon Ball Super. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga Watagash is captured by Jaco, however when Jaco stops off to have ramen, Watagash manages to escape and fly to Earth. The first host that Watagash infects is a bank robber whom is defeated by Gohan in his Great Saiyaman persona. Watagash leaves the robber's unconscious body and is later spotted escaping into the sewers by Gohan. Later, hiding in the bushes, Watagash finds a new host in the form of Barry Kahn, who was angry after being humiliated by Gohan for trying to accuse him for having an affair with Coco Amaguri. Feeling more empowered than ever, Barry attacks Gohan and kidnaps his daughter, Pan in order to draw him out to the public. During his fight with Gohan, Watagash continues to infect Barry with the darkness inside him, eventually transforming him into a huge monster. While overwhelming Gohan at first, Gohan later transforms into a Super Saiyan and separates Barry from Watagash. Unfortunately for Watagash, he is captured once more by Jaco, who headed off to space. Later, while eating noodles, Watagash escapes again due to Jaco's ignorance. Power Watagash's power is dependent on his host; the more evil they are, the more powerful Watagash will be. While controlling the younger robber, Watagash proved to be able to keep up with base Gohan somewhat, though he was defeated with a single kick followed by a Great Saiyaman Beam. In his base Barry Kahn infected form, he managed to knock out Gohan with a surprise attack, who ended up shielding Videl and Pan from the blow. In his powered up form, he is able to match Gohan in terms of power, although Gohan is able to use his vastly superior training and speed to gain the upper hand. In his giant monster form, he is able to overwhelm base Gohan, but in turn is overwhelmed by Super Saiyan Gohan's Super Great Saiyaman Beam - with Gohan revealing he held back his power to avoid killing Barry. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - Watagash is capable of flight, as shown when it flew to Earth. *'Infection' - Being a parasite, Watagash is capable of taking control of whomever it chooses, it is lured by the darkness in people's hearts and infects them. It is then capable of powering them up, the more evil they are the greater the power up. **'Pump Up' - When Watagash infects a target it is able to massively increase their muscles mass in order to have greater combat capabilities. **'Transformation' - When infecting a host with a substantial amount of darkness in their heart, Watagash is capable of causing them to undergo at least two different transformations. *'Eye Laser' - Watagash's primary technique in his giant monster form, he charges eye lasers in both eyes and then fires them together as one powerful beam. The beams are powerful enough to damage Gohan in his base state however upon going Super Saiyan the beam proved ineffective and was useless against the Super Great Saiyaman Beam with the attack being outright destroyed Forms Malaka's race member (Heteromorphism First Stage) Prior to being captured by Jaco, Watagash infected an unknown lizard alien and used it to wipe out its entire civilization. Robber (Heteromorphism First Stage) When Watagash arrives on Earth, he takes control over the younger robber, in this form the robber becomes much more muscular to the point his shirt rips, his eyes turn red, and Watagash's cotton ball appears coming out of his head. While initially was able to push Gohan back, this was due to Gohan being shocked and this form was defeated in a single kick and finished with the Great Saiyaman Beam. Barry Kahn Heteromorphism First Stage Watagash later takes control over Barry Kahn, in this form he is known as Barry Kahn Heteromorphism,Gohan sub-arc notes using his hatred of Gohan to power up. Like with the bank robber, he takes on the First Stage becoming more muscular, has red eyes and he gains the cotton ball. He Was able to knock Gohan in his base state out cold with a sneak attack as Gohan used himself as a shield for Videl. Second Stage The Second Stage form taken on by the infected Barry Kahn during his battle with Gohan, in this state his head changes shape, he grows larger, and he gains blue hair over most of his body. His power is comparable to base Gohan's in this form however this form was beaten by Gohan as Gohan used his far superior training and speed to defeat him in this state. Third Stage The Third Stage form taken on by the Watagash-infected Barry Kahn, in this form he becomes a huge monster bearing no resemblance to his host's ordinary form, his body becomes blue, he gains horns on his head and he possess huge red eyes. In this form he is capable of easily taking down base Gohan due to his extreme speed, but is in turn easily defeated by the Super Saiyan Gohan's Super Great Saiyaman Beam. Battles *Watagash (Robber (Heteromorphism First Stage)) vs. Gohan (Great Saiyaman) (anime only) *Watagash (Barry Kahn Heteromorphism/First Stage/Second Stage/Third Stage) vs. Gohan (Great Saiyaman/Super Saiyan) (anime only) Voice Actors *Funimation dub: Ricco Fajardo Trivia *Watagash's name is likely a pun on the Japanese word "watagashi", meaning cotton candy. *Watagash is similar to Baby as both are parasitic villains who use hosts to increase their power. *Watagash is also similar to the from , as they both feed and amplify negative emotions from their host and were found by their host after humiliated. Gallery Watagash_art.PNG|Watagash art References es:Watagash Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Bandits/Criminals Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters